Fractured
by Cold-and-broken-tone413
Summary: Somewhere far off in an underground cell black bangs fell in front of a familiar face. Hands dangled limply in the air bound by chains. The head of the man shifted slightly, and dark obsidian eyes slowly opened, and time seemed to freeze as the young Uchiha looked up into familiar bright green eyes and a softened face with pink hair. SasukeXSakura Watch out for language please R
1. Prologue

Hello people ^_^ I have rewritten Fractured and will be posting hopefully on Saturdays but no promises! Anyways this version is different because it is used in present tense and I did try to add more detail to it so please R&R and follow! ^_^

Warning: Themes and strong language in later chapters

I do now (nor will I ever) own Naruto, these characters belong to Kishimoto-San

* * *

Fractured

A condition in which causes someone an immense amount of pain.

The act of breaking.

The act and or process of breaking.

Break or cause to break.

A breach or split that causes an enormous amount of pain or suffering.

she's _Fractured_

...because she hurts.

* * *

I might be a sadist

Who knows I might be a masochist

-XXX-

Somewhere far off in an underground cell black bang fell in front of a familiar face. Hands dangled limply in the air bound by chains. The head of the man shifted slightly, and dark obsidian eyes slowly opened, and time seemed to freeze as the young Uchiha looked up into familiar bright green eyes and a softened face with pink hair.

* * *

And now they were following her, Sakura thinks bitterly to herself. A kunai flies by her cheek as she jumps into a tree branch and staggers from limb to limb. She curses under her breath and ducks low to avoid a senbon, most likely poisoned. Her hair flows out from behind her which is kept in a high pony tail and her blood red ANBU outfit allows for her to move freely. It's supposed to be a simple mission, she muses to herself, get the scroll that Oto took and then bring it back to the Hokage. She winces as a kunai makes a small cut on her pale, slender shoulder, 'Pay attention….' Her vision blurs for a moment but she tries to compose herself as she almost slips. Great it's poisoned…. She blinks hard as her vision goes in and out of focus and she jumps to the ground, her enemies standing right behind her. She growls and grabs the sword at her hip, preparing to fight right before she falls to her knees as the affects of the poison kick in.

"Bring her to Leader-Sama," one of the men chasing her hisses. Leader-Sama? Sakura's eyes slowly but surely close as she succumbs to the darkness laying in her wake.

-XXX-

Sakura's face twists into a scowl as she shifts to try to get out of the chains binding her arms together. Who ever had captured her had allowed for the chains to drain her chakra before she had woken up, she doesn't even have the strength to break free. She lets her head drop to her chest and feels a familiar tingle behind her closed eyelids. She clenches her teeth together and curls her hands into a fist. She would not cry, she had already cried enough for…. She shakes her head trying to erase the thoughts from her mind but she freezes when she hears feet dragging towards the concrete door containing her in the small cell. Someone fumbles to unlock the giant door that almost seems to tower over her and so she pushes herself against the cold wall behind her as the door finally begins to creek open. She keeps her eyes closed from the blinding light and grinds her teeth together, trying to figure out a possible escape route, but there are none. After blinking a couple of times she keeps her eyes level with the ground and stiffens as she notices the familiar standard shinobi sandals and the red clouds on the black cloak someone is wearing as they shuffle towards her.

"Don't take this personally, un. But you look like hell," a light masculine voice says to her. Sakura slowly shifts her head and looks into warm blue eyes, eyes that over time have hardened but have somehow kept there innocence. Her eyes roam over the man's face whom in a way looks like a woman, but she is sure that this person is a boy not that much older then herself. His blonde hair is high in a pony tail and it hurts her to say this but he reminds her a bit of Ino and Naruto. He grins down at her and holds a glass of water-that she didn't notice him having before- in front of her lips, "You thirsty?" She eyes the glass warily and looks up at him with empty eyes. He sighs and puts the cool glass of water to his own lips before taking a sip and letting the cool liquid run down his throat. "It's not poisoned, hmmm." Sakura nods her head and she greedily drinks the water as he brings is to her lips. Once the glass is empty he puts it down next to her feet and sits crossed legged in front of her.

"The names Deidara, you don't have to tell me your name, Sakura-San." Sakura's eyes widen for a moment before she decides to softly smile at the blonde, the smile however not reaching her eyes. He sadly smiles at her just as soon as Uchiha Itachi walks into the room with grace that shouldn't belong to a human and stares at Deidara until they both walk out of the room, the blonde throwing an apologetic smile over his shoulder just as the door closes and is locked again. Sakura glares at the closed door for a moment, god damn Uchiha's….

-XXX-

He was thinking about them again, Sasuke muses to himself as he crosses him arms over his half bare chest, two ninja guards at his side. He was anxious to see them, in a way he _wants_ to see them but he would never admit this to himself. They were his only weakness. He shakes his head and keeps his eyes level with the horizon as he walks through he Konoha gates for the first time in years. Yeah, his only weakness, Sasuke bitterly smirks.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

Warning: SWEARING! (Some) AND SOME SEXUAL THEMES BUT NOTHING TOO BAD

I do not own Naruto…

* * *

"You kept me locked up in a cell for two months," Sasuke states coldly. "I had to, the old bastards in the council made me and over those matters they hold power over me, teme," the Hokage says calmly, writing his signature down on pieces of paper. "You still never answered my question from before _Hokage-Sama_, where is Sakura," Sasuke grinds his teeth while waiting for an answer, his knuckles are turning white as he curls his left hand into a fist. Naruto puts down his pen and slams his hands on his desk, his eyes flash red before they glaze over and look watery. "Don't you think I would tell you if I knew!?" Naruto slumps back into his chair and slaps his hand over his face. "She was captured, Sasuke, we only have one lead on who it is, and I'm pretty sure I'm right." Naruto blinks his tears away and for once Sasuke says nothing about it. "She was taken by Akatsuki and she's bait for both of us. Sakura's been gone for about a year now…."

Sasuke doesn't know why but his stomach clenches for a moment, he tells himself that he doesn't care as much as he thinks he does. This is a lie. "The plan is to have you and some ANBU members go look for Sakura. Search the area around Oto, hell maybe Suna, just find her Sasuke. I trust you."

Something is different about Sasuke. It's in his smirk, it was different, not so much as the taunting smirk he seems to always wear, it's more like a smirk that's screaming 'I know something you don't know' and to put it bluntly Naruto is scared.

Sasuke stares at Naruto for a moment before he softly chuckles. Naruto narrows his eyes as Sasuke, he never chuckles, something's wrong, this isn't Sasuke-then is clicks. _This isn't Sasuke_. The man flashes behind Naruto and gently sets a kunai on his throat. The mans chakra shifts and coils until the illusion dissolves and Uchiha Itachi is standing behind the blonde, just daring him to move. "You will answer all of my questions or face death," Itachi mutters in a cold voice.

Naruto gulps and attempts to open his mouth, nothing will come out.

-XXX-

Sakura shifts uncomfortably as she waits for Deidara to bring her food. For the past year and two months she found that her and the blonde have some quite close. But every now and then she wasn't able to see Deidara because he had a mission or was "busy". So Itachi would bring her food and just, _watch her_ while she ate. But luckily for her, Deidara came into the room today instead of the Uchiha. While the Uchiha/bastard watched her eat, she would not meet his eyes. He would never talk to her, just watch her and something deep within her, reminded her that Itachi-no matter how weird it seems-he always has a reason for his actions.

"Why do you guys need me, no one would answer me before." Sakura's voice echoes through out the small room as Deidara steps in through the door. He sighs and walks over to her, unbinding her arms that are raw so she can eat the bread he brought her. To say that Sakura has grown on him _a little_ is an understatement, she's grown on him a lot.

"We at first were going to use you as bait for the kyuubi but, plans changed…." Sakura stares at him with bright green eyes, urging him to continue. "But now Leader-Sama has a new plan to get another strong member in the organization, that's why Itachi is here. Because the newest member will be Uchiha Sasuke, hmmm." Sakura nods her head at this but freezes, Sasuke? "But Itachi…and Sasuke-why am I still here?" Deidara looks at her as if she has two heads, "Isn't it obvious why you're here? You were part of the plan to get Sasuke here; he had been coming after you, un." Sakura stares at Deidara for what seems like hours, the silence; however, is interrupted by her bursting out laughing, though the laughter seems strained. "What made you guys think Sasuke would come after me? I had the impression he hated me and Naruto…." And then it clicks, "He went back to the village didn't he?" Deidara nods his head slowly as he takes a small piece of Sakura's bread from her and chews it slowly. Sakura's heart flutters but she pushes the feeling down, I don't love him, and I never did-I don't love him and I never-she repeats this in her head until the feeling dies down and she looks at Deidara again and realizes that he's been talking. "Sasuke had heard that you were gone before he met Naruto and so we managed to grab him while Itachi went in his place, yeah." Sakura blinks and stops breathing for a moment, "But, what about Itachi and Sasuke, and them fighting in the organization?" And how is Sasuke? Is he ok? The thought passes through her head and almost makes its way past her lips, but she manages to shut her mouth at the last second and she bites her lip.

"You don't know? Itachi's dying, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widen as she takes in this new information, what?

"But anyways Sasuke _is_ here already, he's been locked in a room for some time now, yeah. Itachi's been pretending to be him for the last two months. That's why you don't see Itachi often. Leader-Sama keeps you here for informational purposes. But because you're loyal to Konoha…we might have to use force," Deidara winces as he says this. "You can visit Sasuke once Itachi tries to get some information out of you, hmmm." Sakura's stomach coils with desire to see _him_, but she grips her arm tightly, trying to make herself as emotionless as possible, she just wants the feeling to go away. Deidara stands up, his face somber, and brushes the crumbs off of his cloak and looks at Sakura dead in the eye. "You're a good person Sakura-San, I wouldn't like it if the damn Uchiha hurts you."

And even when the blonde faces away from her and walks out of the room, Sakura still doesn't know which of the two brothers Deidara was talking about.

-XXX-

Sakura tenses and she takes in ragged breaths as the door creaks open. Her long pink hair is plastered to her forehead-(which thankfully she has grown into) with sweat. This room is bigger than the last, she notes as she averts her emerald eyes from the sharingan users. Itachi gracefully walks forward as he speaks to her in a low voice. "If you cooperate kunoichi then there will be no need for you to look away," the elder Uchiha mutters. Sakura glares at his feet as to not look into his eyes and makes no reply as he moves toward her. She feels as if time is mocking her as the Uchiha moves toward her at an agonizingly slow pace and then for some reason as she looks at his long silky black hair, she feels like she's his willing victim. "I seemed to have the impression that you weren't this silent Cherry Blossom," he murmurs which sends chills down Sakura's spine.

"Go to hell." Itachi chuckles and finally steps in front of her and Sakura watches in mild disgust as he curls one of her pink strands around his hand, his warm breath fans over her face. "And so she speaks." His voice is low and calm and in a sense is soothing to her, but she isn't buying it, even though his voice is doing funny things to her. She is proved correct when he tugs on her hair and makes her yelp in shock and pain, though she supposes she kind of expects it. "Sadistic bastard," she spits out at him, her arms moving against the restraints that are infused with chakra, trying to escape but just as she expects it does nothing.

"Cooperate kunoichi," Itachi mutters, and there is something in his voice that makes her relaxe her posture and finally look into his onyx eyes. But then she quickly looks away and realizes that she can't look into Itachi's cold orbs. Because they remind her so much of _him_. Sakura clenches her teeth while her stomach churns but she tries to not focus on the past and focus on what's happening now. Sakura's eyes glow with anger, "I have a name you know." Itachi's eyes glint with amusement as he shakes his head. Finally after sometime Itachi's eyes bleed red and he lets go of the Cherry Blossom's hair and watches as she breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that he is done.

But what she doesn't know is that he's just getting started.

-XXX-

A man sits alone in a room for quite some time, his arms are bound with chakra infused ropes, before the door creaks open. A man in his late thirties adorning the black cloak walks into the room and glares at the dark haired man. "_He_ wanted me to tell you about a slave we've had here," the cloaked man straightens his posture and smirks down at the man who is in his late teens. "He said you might know her. I can't really remember her name…was it, Haruno Sakura?"

The man on the cold floor visibly stiffens and chokes on his own spit. He doesn't swear often but…"Shit."

She stops breathing as Itachi's cold calloused hand trails lightly up her thigh as he strokes her smooth exposed flesh. Sakura squirms and writhes underneath him because she knows what he's doing and she's still _pure_ and _clean_ and she whimpers as he moves closer to her and tenderly flits his fingers across her throat. She whimpers again as her heart pounds and in a way she _wants_ him to do this to her but Itachi looks too much like _him_. An emotion that Sakura can't quite place settles in her belly as she flinches away from Itachi's touch and a certain look passes through his eyes but before she can place it, it is gone. Itachi ever so carefully cups her clothed breast in his hand but does nothing more. His velvet red eyes stare into her emerald orbs and it takes her a moment to realize that his face is slowly but surely getting closer to hers. Sakura's eyes widen in shock but she doesn't move, because in a way she does not want to. And then it takes her less then a second to realize that even though they may seem a like, they are two different people, Sasuke is Sasuke and Itachi is Itachi. And he's everything that Sasuke is not. Sakura realizes that Itachi has been staring at her and has been reading every little flicker of emotion that passes through her eyes. When she blinks his face is closer to hers and his breath is fanning over her pink lips. Then before Sakura realizes it warmth envelopes her lips and Itachi is gently kissing her and sometimes he gently nips her bottom lip and the strange warmth in her belly grows and for some reason, something in Sakura changes.

Then she does the unthinkable because she's just so _pissed_ at Sasuke. She kisses Itachi back. But as soon as it starts, it stops and both of their eyes are completely devoid of any emotion and in an instant Itachi whips out a kunai and she's bleeding and screaming.

Sakura breathes in short ragged breaths as blood drips down from her legs and mouth. Itachi's red eyes fade black as he sets a pair of neatly folded clothes on the ground in front of her and with a slight tap of his index finger that is filled with chakra, undid the bindings on her arms so she can put on the clothes. "I will be back in five minutes to take you to see my brother, I do not like hurting people kunoichi but if that is what is takes…." An emotion burns in his eyes but he steps out of the room, allowing for her to change in peace. The outfit consisted of a black kimono with silver lining, she slowly slips into it and just as she finishes tying the obi Itachi steps into the room. He beckons her over to him and gestures for her to follow him, and it's not like she has much of a choice. When she steps out into the hallway he gently places his hand on her waist and she gives herself credit for not flinching. He gently pushes her forward, leading her, possibly, to her savior.

-XXX-

Far off in one of many Akatsuki's bases in a dark cell black bangs fall in front of a familiar face. Hands dangle limply in the air bound by chains. The head of the man shifts slightly, and dark obsidian eyes slowly open, and time seems to freeze as the young Uchiha looks up into familiar bright green eyes and a softened face with pink hair.

* * *

Hello there people! If you have any questions please send me a private message or leave a review (I love reviews) please R&R see ya next time

Ja ne


End file.
